Conventionally a vehicular lamp fitting including: a projection lens constituted by a first lens and a second lens; a light guiding lens disposed behind the projection lens; and a low beam light source that is disposed behind the light guiding lens, and emits light which passes through the light guiding lens and projection lens in this sequence, and is irradiated forward to form a low beam light distribution pattern, has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-79660 (FIG. 1, etc.)). A focal plane of the projection lens and an exit surface of the light guiding lens, through which the light from the low beam light source exits (and an entry surface of the projection lens through which the light from the low beam light source, which exited through the exit surface of the light guiding lens, enters), are both spherical surfaces (spherical surfaces of which curvature is constant) and match (surface-contacted).
The present inventors examined whether an ADB light source, that emits light which passes through the light guiding lens and projection lens in this sequence and is irradiated forward to form an ADB light distribution pattern, is added to the above mentioned prior art. The focal plane of the projection lens and an exit surface of the light guiding lens, through which the light from the ADB light source exit (and an entry surface of the projection lens through which the light from the ADB light source, which exited through the exit surface of the light guiding lens, enters), are both spherical surfaces (spherical surfaces of which curvature is constant) and match (surface-contacted).